1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device capable of improving a display characteristic of the display device including a plurality of data drivers, and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, generally includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels and a plurality of signal lines, a gray voltage generator for generating a gray reference voltage, a data driver for generating a plurality of gray voltages by using the gray reference voltage, and applying a gray voltage corresponding to an input image signal among the generated gray voltages to a data line as a data signal, and the like. Each pixel may include a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, connected to a gate line and a data line, a pixel electrode connected with the switching element, and an opposed electrode facing opposite the pixel electrode and receiving a common voltage.
The driver may be directly mounted on the display panel in the form of at least one integrated circuit chip; may be mounted on a film, such as a flexible printed circuit film, and the like; may be attached to the display panel in a form of a tape carrier package (TCP), may be mounted on a separate printed circuit board, or may be integrated in the display panel, together with the signal line and the thin film transistor.
Recently, as display devices become larger and resolution increases, the amount of data required to be transmitted for a time is increased, and high-rate driving is needed in order to apply data of an image of one frame to the display panel. Further, a signal delay (RC delay) of the gate line and the data line is increased as the display panel becomes large. Accordingly, in a case of a method of applying a data voltage from one side of the display panel, it is difficult to sufficiently secure a charging time of the pixel, and an amount of data to be processed by one data driving circuit may be increased. As a result, a method of forming the data drivers at opposing sides of the display panel and simultaneously transmitting the data voltage to the pixel from both sides of the display panel (referred to as a “dual bank method”) has been suggested. In the dual bank method, the display panel is divided into two regions based on a center line, and the data drivers are connected to the data lines of the regions, respectively, to apply the data voltage.
However, according to the dual bank method, a difference may be generated in driving voltages of the different data drivers, and a difference may be generated in a signal delay in an upper display panel region and a lower display panel region. Accordingly, even though the same gray level is displayed, a luminance difference may be generated in the two regions of the display panel, and especially, a horizontal line separating the luminance difference may be viewed around the center line that is a boundary of the upper display panel region and the lower display panel region.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.